


Shooting Stars and Silver Moons

by Phantastic_destiel (kingjeongjeong)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vernon tries to hide his feelings, kids to adults, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Phantastic_destiel
Summary: Hansol and Seungkwan meet at the age of five and vow to be each other's bestfriends forever. As they get older, things like feelings and jealousy complicate the friendship and Hansol must make a choice. Will it be the right one?





	1. Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Verkwan fic and i hope you guys enjoy. I plan on finishing this fic even if it kills me!!! I was inspired to write this after listening to for him. by Troye Sivan and noticed how perfectly this would fit them! i hope you enjoy and dont forget to leave comments!

In a small neighborhood in the outskirts of a small town, there was a particular house that belonged to the Choi family. Hansol was apart of this family, along with his parents. Hansol was five now and he was excited because he might finally be able to make new friends at school this year. He didn't have many friends because all the kids on his street were much older than him, so he was excited to start school and meet kids his age. Hansol would always sit on the steps leading to his house and watch as teenage boys ran up and down the streets, playing basketball or trading Gameboy Advance cartridges, ignoring Hansol. Hansol wasn't exactly bothered by that fact. He was actually scared of the big kids and when one particular kid came up to him to attempt to make friends, he screamed in their face and went in the house crying. He thought that the big kid came to threaten him and pick on how small he was, but his mom explained that they were just trying to be nice.

Even though Hansol was a little shy, he still wanted a new friend. That's why when his mother informed him that they would be having new neighbors with a boy his age on the block, he practically broke his ankle jumping so excitedly. He would finally have a new friend and he would not yell at him this time. Hansol spent all his time for the next week preparing what he would say when he finally met the boy.

           

The week past by quick and now it was 7am on June 15th and he heard the moving truck pull up across the street. Hansol was up quick and ran down the stairs to find his parents. His mother was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, while his dad was sat and the table drinking his coffee  
“MOM!” Hansol screamed as he entered the kitchen, scaring his mother.  
“Goodness Hansol don’t do that! Nearly made me drop the food” she replied, catching her breath.  
“Sorry mom BUT THEY ARE HERE! THEY ARE REALLY HERE!”  
Hansol’s father stood up from his seat and went to the kitchen window to look out across the street.  
“He’s right, it looks like the Boo family has arrived.” his dad said to mom.  
“Mom can I-”  
“No Hansol” she cut him off, “they probably had a long journey, let them get settled in before you go snooping”  
“Can I atleast sit on the steps? And look?” hansol asked his mother with a pleading look.  
She sighed and gave in, giving him the okay to go and watch his new neighbors.

Hansol went outside and sat himself down on the lowest step so he could see what was happening clearly. He watched as a man reached into the backseat of a blue van, and pulled out a sleeping boy. _This must be the kid my mom was talking about!_ Hansol thought to himself. Hansol realized the boy was longer sleep but his dad was still holding him. The boy’s father turned around and the mystery boy was now facing Hansol. They made eye contact and Hansol froze. The boy waved at Hansol from across the street, and Hansol felt butterflies. Hansol waved back, and when he did, the boy across the street smiled at him. The boy’s father turned around so Hansol could no longer see the boy’s face. He kept looking in hopes that he could catch the boy’s eyes again, but the family entered the house; leaving Hansol more excited to meet the Boo family’s son than he was before. Hansol was then called in for breakfast. Hansol went back inside with a warmth in his heart, butterflies in his tummy, and a smile on his face. He could only describe the feeling he was feeling as happiness.

After Hansol finished his breakfast, he went back up to his room. He shut the door behind him and went to find his journal. Hansol’s mother gave it to him and even though he can't read or write very well, she thought it would be good for him to practice. He found it and pulled out his pencil and began to write messily about his encounter with the neighbor boy.

          **_Joon 15,_**  
**_Too day i meet te niehboor boy. he was vry kute n nice. he smild at me. I hop we can play_**  
**_Hansol_**

  
Hansol finished writing and stuck it back under bed where he swore it was hidden.  
Hansol spent most of the day picking out toys he thinks the neighbor boy will like. It's about 6:30 when he hears the doorbell ring and hansol steps up from his toys and peaks out into the hallway. He sees his mom go to the front door and watches as the man from across the street and a pretty woman introduce themselves to his mom. They are having a conversation and Hansol can't hear what they are saying, but a few seconds later his mother is calling for him. Hansol races down the stairs and is now standing in front of the two adults at the door.

“Hansol, introduce yourself to our lovely new neighbors!” his mother said pleasantly.  
“Hello, i’m Hansol Choi, nice to meet you.” hansol replied with a nervous smile.  
“Hi Hansol, we are Mr. and Mrs.Boo, and this is our son, Seungkwan. Say hi Seungkwan.”  
A figure popped out from behind Mrs.Boo to reveal the boy who he had saw this morning. Seungkwan approached Hansol and he felt the butterflies again.  
“Hi Hansol, I’m Seungkwan” he said with a bright smile.  
Hansol smiled back and replied, “welcome to the neighborhood. Let’s be friends!”  
Seungkwan then lit up like a christmas tree and said “Yes, you can be my best friend!”  
Seungkwan pulled Hansol into a hug and Hansol knew that Boo Seungkwan would be his bestfriend forever.

After talking a little bit longer and getting acquainted, the Boo family left and Hansol and his family had dinner. Hansol washed up and went to his room. He was up way past his bedtime thinking about how he made a friend today and how his friend was just as excited as he was to be his friend. He finally fell asleep with good thoughts in his head and warm feelings in his heart.


	2. Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol makes Seungkwan feel safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be great because i rewrote it like 6 times but i finally got it done!!! i kind of like it but eehh could be better. i have a better idea for the next chapter so stay around for the next one!

Hansol was eight and he now had a little sister. His little sister was the best thing to happen to him and he swore to her he would protect her, no matter what.  _ “Sofia, no one will ever hurt you because I won't let them. I'm your big brother”  _ he had told her the first time he held her, and he kept his promise. Sofia is three now and he is always taking the blame for things she does and stops his mother from chastising her because he absolutely  **hated** seeing her cry. 

 

Hansol was also in 3rd grade now and he had made a few friends. His absolute best friend was still Seungkwan though. They hung out everyday after school and were practically inseparable. Seungkwan was always willing to play with him and made Hansol feel like he was the coolest kid in third grade. Seungkwan’s comments like,“Hansollie, you're so smart! I don’t know what I would do if I didn't have you around!” would frequently bring butterflies to his tummy. Seungkwan actually did a lot to make Hansol get butterflies. He would grab Hansol’s hand when they were walking together, he would hug Hansol whenever he got happy, and he would always fix Hansol’s hair or clothes if something was out of place (which it always). Hansol looked forward to seeing Seungkwan more and more each day and Seungkwan was always equally excited. 

 

It was after school and Hansol was riding with Seungkwan and his mother to Seungkwan’s house so they could do homework together (hey, fractions are hard!) and play games until Hansol had to go home. They pulled into Seungkwan’s driveway and the boys instantly started a race to see who could get to Seungkwan’s room faster. Hansol was winning until Seungkwan pushed him onto the couch and got ahead of him. Hansol laughed and recovered quickly, trying to catch back up. Seungkwan was the first to burst into the room, yelling his victory so loudly Hansol was sure his mom could hear from across the street. Both boys collapsed out of exhaustion onto Seungkwan’s bed and caught their breaths for a while.

“I told you I was faster Hansol” huffed Seungkwan playfully.

“You only won because you cheated!” retorted hansol. Seungkwan sat up and exaggerated a gasp.

“Me?! Cheat?! I would never!” Seungkwan clutched his chest, “How could you say I, innocent Boo Seungkwan, cheated?!”

Both boys started laughing. 

“We should start our homework so we can play your gamecube after.”

Seungkwan let out an annoyed sigh. The boys pulled their homework out of their bookbags and got to work.  Both boys were working hard until and after a lot of “Hansol, what is a denominator again?”, finished early. They were setting up to play the gamecube until Seungkwan let out a scream.

“HANSOLLIE THERE’S A SPIDER!!! KILL IT KILL IT!!!” Seungkwan screamed pointing at the corner of the room. Hansol got up quickly and looked over to where Seungkwan was pointing. He had to admit, the spider was pretty big.

“I'm not gonna kill it! I'll just throw it out your window.” Hansol said calmly. Seungkwan nodded and proceeded to hide behind Hansol, starting to tear up. As Hansol approached the spider, the spider moved and Seungkwan ran out the room, leaving Hansol to fend for himself.  _ Okay spider it's just me and you  _ Hansol thought as he got closer to the spider. He put the cup over top the spider and waited for it to crawl in. once it did, Hansol ran to the window and threw it out the window as fast as he could, not forgetting to shut the window after. Hansol sighed. He might not be scared of bugs but a spider that big definitely was creepy. 

Hansol realized Seungkwan mustve been really scared to run out like that, and left the room to go look for him. He walked down the hallway until he heard quiet sobbing come from a hallway closet. Hansol went to the door and opened it, revealing a distraught Seungkwan. Seungkwan looked up at Hansol, lip quivering and tears running down his face. Hansol’s heart broke. He squatted down so he was face to face with Seungkwan.

“Boo are you okay?” Hansol asked in a quiet voice. Hansol missed how Seungkwan blushed at use of the nickname he forbade anyone but Hansol to call him.

“Yeah, I just don’t like spiders.” Seungkwan said, wiping his face.

“Well, it gone now. I threw it out the window.” Hansol told Seungkwan, standing up and offering a hand to Seungkwan. Seungkwan took the hand and stood up.

“My hero.” he said sadly, but hugged Hansol anyway. Hansol felt the butterflies again as he hugged back. Seungkwan pulled away and grabbed Hansol’s hand, dragging him back into the room.

“Let’s play the game now.” he suggested, bringing the attention off the spider.

 

Seungkwan was laying belly down on the floor with his face far too close to the television screen. Hansol wasn't much better, only a few centimeters farther away than Seungkwan. Both boys were heavily invested in the game and it had been very close matches the whole time, with both boys having earned the same amount of wins. It was nearing 8 pm, the time Hansol had to return home, so the boys decided to have a tie breaker. Hansol chooses his lucky character, Ganondorf, while Seungkwan chooses Captain Falcon. The boys get into an intense battle and there is almost no speaking. The room seemed heavy where Seungkwan was, and it got worse once he started losing. 

“Hansollie, you know that was intentional right” Seungkwan would say to Hansol and he would just nod because he  _ knew _ that was an excuse. Hansol continued to win and Seungkwan let out many frustrated sighs, when Hansol finally won, Seungkwan started to pout big time. Hansol’s heart instantly dropped and the familiar butterflies returned to his abdomen. Hansol turned his whole body towards the now sitting up Seungkwan.

“Is something wrong Kwannie, you seemed sad the whole game. I mean, you played really well! You almost won!” he said in attempt to cheer up his best friend. No such luck because he only pouted more. Seungkwan refused to say anything for a few minutes. Hansol had to poke his cheeks asking him why he was upset until he finally caved. 

“I'm not upset about the game, i'm upset because now you're gonna leave!” sulked Seungkwan. Hansol was confused. Why would Seungkwan be upset? He will see him tomorrow. He never got this way when it was time for him to go. Hansol checked his watch and saw that it read 7:50. 

“Boo, don't worry about that!” he said grabbing Seungkwan’s hand. “You will see me tomorrow!”

Seungkwan’s face turned pink.

“But, I don't want you to go! We were having so much fun! I'll miss you…” Seungkwan whined shyly. Hansol quickly pulled the smaller into a tight hug like he always did to comfort him.

“No need to miss me! I'll be right across the street.” He pulled out of the hug and looked Seungkwan directly in his face. “If you start to miss me, just look out the window and i'm right there!”

The way the Seungkwan’s face lit up and broke into the brightest smile made Hansol feel warm and fuzzy. Hansol couldn't help but smile his brightest smile back. 

 

“Hansol! Your mother says it's time to come home!” Seungkwan’s mother called from downstairs. 

“Okay Mrs. Boo i'll be down in a second!” Hansol shouted back

Hansol stood up and offered Seungkwan his hand to help him off the floor once again. When both boys were standing, Seungkwan hugged Hansol again.

“Promise me you’ll be my best friend forever.” Seungkwan mumbled. 

“Of course! Best friends forever and ever!” 

Seungkwan pulled back and offered up his pinky finger.

“Pinky promise?”

Hansol wrapped his pinky around Seungkwan’s smaller one. 

“I pinky promise!” Hansol replied with enthusiasm.  Seungkwan beamed. 

“Okay now let's go downstairs!” Seungkwan said, pulling hansol by his wrist down the steps. They reached the bottom where Mrs.Boo hugged Hansol goodbye. Seungkwan walked Hansol to the door and waved bye as he crossed the street. Seungkwan didn't close his door until Hansol closed his. Hansol talked to his mother and father for a little while,helped put sofia down for sleep, and had dinner before heading to bed himself. He finished changing into his pjs, then decided to look out his window and see if Seungkwan had still been up. When he pulled back his curtains, he saw a sleepy looking seungkwan staring right back at him. Seungkwan had seemed startled by Hansol’s sudden appearance, but smiled brightly anyway. Hansol smiled back and waved, happy to see his best friend take his advice. Seungkwan waved goodbye, mouthing that he had to go to sleep now. Hansol understood and decided to go to bed as well. Hansol thought about how he was excited for another day of hanging out with his all time best friend and finally went to sleep

 

Hansol had made two vows now; to look over his little sister no matter what, and to be Seungkwan’s best friend until the end of time. He made sure these were two vows he would keep, no matter.


	3. Get a Little Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol needs comfort and Seungkwan is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay listen, this took a while to get right and it still isnt great. It didnt turn out as good as i wouldve hoped but its here. there is pet death in this, nothing graffic just mentions. ummm i hope you guys enjoy this!! from now i plan on not skipping years. this will be slower paced hopefully after this chapter.

Hansol was 10 when he asked what being in love meant. His mother had told him that ‘ love is compassion, no judgement, no blame. You support each other no matter what and are always there for eachother even at your worst.They make you feel safe a secure. They get you giddy and giggly...  ’, and a lot of other things Hansol didn't understand. Hansol was 13 when the words his mother said to him started to make sense. 

 

Hansol was laying on his bed, unmoving. Honestly, Hansol hadn’t moved at all that day. He was totally out of it and no one blamed him. Hansol’s pet hamster had died that week after 4 good years. She had meant the world to him and losing her had Hansol floored. His mother was starting to worry about him because she's never seen Hansol this sad for this long. But there Hansol was, looking at her empty cage and wishing to see her pop out of her little house inside; but no matter how long he stared, she never did. Hansol had no idea how long he had been sitting there but he assumed it had been a while because it was now getting dark. Hansol had wanted to be in silence, but he really didn't want to be alone. As if on cue with that thought, he heard a light tap on his bedroom door.

 

“Come in” he barely croaked up, not looking away from the cage.

“Hey hansol… are you feeling any better?” a small voice called.  _ Seungkwan _ . Hansol didn't know if it was because of the question or because it was Seungkwan, or both, but he started crying.

“Oh my god, Hansol are you crying?” Seungkwan said approaching Hansol’s bed slowly. He didn't respond with words, but instead with loud sobs. Seungkwan instantly sat next to hansol and pulled him into the tightest hug he’s ever given. Hansol hugged back and cried into Seungkwan’s chest. Once he started letting the emotions flow, he felt the pain ripping through his chest. 

“It hurts so much kwannie. I loved her so much.” he choked out between sobs

Seungkwan just ran through Hansol’s hair in a comforting motion and Hansol was grateful for it. Hansol had been holding in these tears for 6 days, so there was a lot to be released. 

 

Hansol’s sobs died down after a few minutes. he had used so much of his energy that he now lay in Seungkwan’s lap, Seungkwan still running a hand through his hair. They sat in silence for a while and Seungkwan just stared down at the sad boy with concerned eyes. It was hard to see Hansol like this. Hansol rarely cried, he was such a happy person. Seungkwan was used to always being the one in Hansol’s embrace crying. Seeing pain and sadness written all over Hansol’s face broke Seungkwan’s heart. Seungkwan really wished he could take all his pain away.

Hansol finally met the other’s eyes. He noted that amongst the pity and sadness in Seungkwan’s eyes, there was something else he couldn't make out.

“I’m.. sorry for crying on you. And soaking your shirt.” Hansol half whispered. Seungkwan honestly hadn't noticed his tear stained shirt until now.

“Shut up Hansol, thats what im here for.” Seungkwan replied with a small smile. 

“I'm glad you are.” hansol said with sincerity in his voice. Seungkwan felt butterflies. At least he was making Hansol feel better.

 

“You know, she was really lucky to have you as an owner” Seungkwan said, piercing the silence. Hansol looked up at Seungkwan to find the older looking down at him with admiration. Hansol’s heart fluttered for a second. 

“Y-you think so?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course she was. You gave her the best possible life she could've had. You saved your money to buy her the best cage, they best toys, and anything else she could want. You spent so much time with her. I'm sure she’s grateful for everything you did for her.” Seungkwan rambled. 

Hansol felt his eyes water, this time with bittersweet tears. He gave a real smile for the first time in a week. Seungkwan smiled back down at him.

“I'm glad you said that.”

“I'll only ever tell you the truth.”

“Thank you for always being here for me.”

Hansol sat up and looked at Seungkwan face to face. 

Seungkwan pushed a piece of hair out of Hansol’s face before saying, “Don't cry anymore, okay? But if you do i'll always be here to dry your tears.”

Hansol’s heartbeat picked up and his face flushed. He tried to respond but words wouldn't come out. Seungkwan chuckled at Hansol’s flustered face. 

“You're really adorable when you make that face Hansollie.” 

Hansol felt like his face was on fire.

 

A call from downstairs from Hansol’s mom brought him back to reality. 

“Hey Seungkwan, can you help me finish up dinner!” her voice had called.

“Be right down!” he replied. Seungkwan turned his attention back to Hansol who looked like he would fall apart if he left. He grabbed hansol’s face with both his hands and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I'll never leave you, I promise.”

Hansol realizing what just happened, instantly grew bright red. Both boys did. Seungkwan scrambled off of Hansol’s bed to the door. 

“I'll just- um yeah. Okay.” a flustered Seungkwan said before sprinting down the steps at an alarming rate.

 

Hansol stared at the door for 5 mins before he reached up to touch his forehead were Seungkwan had kissed him. ‘ _ What was that about?’  _ he thought to himself. He fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. ‘ _ Why am i so flustered? _ ’

Just then the words came back to him.  **_“They get you giddy and giggly”_ **

_ ‘Oh no. Is this what mom was talking about? Love? _ ’ 

‘ _ Nah. Not possible. Why would I be in love with Seungkwan?’  _

_ ‘Oh I don't know, he's there for you when you need him and all he's ever done is be the most supportive person you know!’ _

_ ‘Okay…. but that doesn't mean I fell in love with him???’ _

_ ‘Explain you blushing everytime he smiles, or you getting butterflies at any type of physical contact.’ _

“Oh god i think i'm in love with Seungkwan.” he blurted aloud.

 

“Hansol! Dinner is Done!”

 

_ ‘Okay, im screwed’ _

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

Seungkwan ran downstairs after doing the  **dumbest** thing he’s ever done. He didn't know what came over him. One second he was comforting him, then the next he was  **_kissing his forehead_ ** . 

_ ‘Dummy why would you do that!’  _ he thought to himself as approached Hansol’s kitchen. He walked in and was greeted by a worried looking, but smiling Mrs.Chwe.

“How is he?” she asked, voice riddled with worry.

“He cried, but he's okay now.” 

Mrs.Chwe let out a sigh of relief. 

“At least he is emoting again. I told you how he hadn't moved or spoken unless it was to go to the bathroom or ask for food.” Mrs.Chwe said as she walked over to the couch. Seungkwan realised that dinner was already done and she had called him down to talk. Seungkwan too made his way to the couch. 

“Did he talk to you?” she asked.

“Yeah a little. I tried making him feel better by telling him that Zelda was probably very happy with her life.”

“Aw that's really sweet.”gushed Mrs.Chwe

“Yeah, that make him smile a little.” He said with a proud smile.

“You always know how to make him smile, don't you?” Mrs.Chwe said with a warm smile. Seungkwan cheeks warmed at the suggestion.

The room fell silent, both in thought.

 

“Now, what I want to know why your face was red when you came down here. Are you not feeling well? Or is it something else…” Mrs. Chwe said in a knowing tone. 

Seungkwan began fidgeting under Mrs.Chwe’s gaze. 

“Um well, you see, I might have done something stupid.” 

Mrs.Chwe was confused by the statement. 

“What do you mean stupid?” she asked, concerned again.

“Mrs. Chwe, I kissed him!” he scream-whispered.

“WHAT!”

“Okay I kissed his forehead. The point is my lips touched his face. That was so stupid of me. I also called him CUTE. Of COURSE he's cute but why did I say that? Mrs.Chwe there's no way your son will ever like me back so why did I just do that.” Seungkwan ranted as he covered his face with his hands, distressed.

“Ah so you DO like my Hansollie hmm?” Mrs.Chwe asked with a shit-eating grin.

Seungkwan just realized he confessed to having a crush to Hansol out loud. To his crushes mother. Seungkwan sinks into the couch farther. This is his limit to making bad choices.

“Please don't tell hansol.” he pleads. 

“I won’t honey.” she says offering Seungkwan a pat on the head. He sighs in relief and relaxes a small bit. 

“Personally honey, I think you’ve got a chance.”

 

Seungkwan nearly choked on air.

 

“Hansol! Dinner is done!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thanks for taking the time to read this. i think i might start a meanie fic soon so if you would like that stick around!!!


	4. It Makes My Heart Flutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol and Seungkwan are really clueless when and it comes to love and neither of them know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you guys enjoy this, i changed the ending like six times but i finally came to somethiing i could live with. :))) there might be a few errors i barely proof read oops

It had been a week since the ‘incident’ and both boys pretended like it didn't happen. Hansol was still grieving over Zelda’s death, but at least he was talking and leaving his room now. Yesterday Hansol actually left the house to play with Sofia outside. Sofia definitely appreciated having her big brother back, and Hansol was happy to be in the sun again. The whole week Seungkwan came to visit Hansol and check on him. They would go up to his room (Seungkwan receiving a look from Mrs. Chwe) and they would talk or play games. Everything they did when they usually hung out. Except, they sat farther apart now. No physical contact between the two, and that made Seungkwan worried. Seungkwan knew Hansol didn't care much for skinship, but he never avoided him this bad.Hansol wouldn't even accept a hug! Seungkwan just hoped that he didn't ruin things between them. 

 

As for Hansol, he didn't know how to react around Seungkwan anymore. Every time Seungkwan looked at him he felt like his body would burst into flames. He avoided Seungkwan’s affection because he was sure if he let Seungkwan hug him, he would hear his heart beating out of his chest. After Hansol’s revelation, he didn't know what to do. How would his parents react to him liking another boy? He heard the kids on his street talk about gay people and they weren't particularly nice about it. And Hansol didn't even know if he was gay. Hansol was never told about these things and he had to learn from conversations he overheard in school. He picked up quickly that people don't really like when people like the same gender as themselves. Just the thought of anyone finding out he liked Seungkwan gave him anxiety. And what would Seungkwan think? Hansol was so confused and felt alone. What was he going to do?

  
  


Seungkwan wasn't able to do his daily visit to Hansol today because he hadn't cleaned his room in a week.

“I know you've been visiting Hansol, but you still have responsibilities. You're gonna get ants if you don't clean this pigsty. It's not punishment, I just need this clean.”, was what his mother told him, but Seungkwan still felt like he was being punished. He’s been cleaning his room for three hours and he feels like he's made no progress. Mostly because he's been distracted by the things he finds. He's also starting to miss Hansol a lot, so he goes to look out his window; like he always does when he misses him. He never really sees hansol when he looks out his window, so he is absolutely surprised to see the messy haired boy looking back at him. He can see that Hansol is startled by his appearance and he can't help but giggle.  _ I guess Hansol misses me too.  _ Hansol mouths something along the lines of “you scared me!” and Seungkwan giggles again. Hansol stays at the window, looking at him, and he looks back. They don't really do anything but stare at eachother for a while. Seungkwan knows this might’ve seemed  _ really _ weird if anyone saw them like this, but he doesn't care. Seungkwan takes this moment to scan Hansol’s features. He’s still in is pyjamas even though it's 1 pm and he's got intense bed head; but even looking like this, Seungkwan thinks he looks adorable. Seungkwan knows it's silly, but just looking at Hansol brings him some comfort. Even though they are apart, this is the closest to Hansol he has felt in a week. 

 

Seungkwan’s Mother walks in and asks him why he's staring at the window like it's the love his life and Seungkwan flushes red.  _ Spot on mom.  _ Seungkwan assumes Hansol can see his mother too because he waves bye.

“Uh no reason mom, I was just taking a break.” Seungkwan says turning his attention to his mother. 

“Okay honey, but i don't think there is anything interesting out there. Lunch is almost done so come down and eat whenever you're ready.” She says with a sweet smile. Seungkwan is relieved she didn't see Hansol because that would have been a little difficult to explain. He doesn't know what happened either.

“Kay thanks mom.” He said, smiling just as sweetly.

His mom left the room and he looked back out the window. Hansol wasn't there anymore but he had taped a piece of paper to the window.

 

**Finish cleaning Boo, I’ll see you later**

 

Seungkwan couldn't help but smile at that. Why was Hansol being so sweet after basically ignoring him to his face for a week? He doesn't mind though. 

He goes back to cleaning and it goes a lot faster this time.  

 

By the time he eats his lunch and finishes his room it's 4pm. He wonders if his mother will let him go over Hansol’s house. He runs down his steps and practically runs into his mother who was on her way upstairs to find him. 

“Oh, I was just coming to get you. Hansol’s mother says that if you’re finished cleaning your room, Hansol wants you to come over.” 

Seungkwan nearly knocks his mother over running to the door. He slips his shoes on and is gone before his mother can tell him he's put them on the wrong foot. Seungkwan runs across the street without looking both ways and nearly trips because of his shoes, but manages to make it across the street without dying. He doesn't even have to go all the way to Hansol’s door because Hansol is there waiting for him on his steps. 

“Hey Hansol...” Seungkwan says, embarrassed, realizing Hansol saw everything that he just did. Hansol just giggles at his best friend. Seungkwan smiles at Hansol’s adorable giggle, happy he could be the cause of it. Seungkwan sits down next to Hansol on the step and they sit in silence for a while.

“Why are we sitting outside Hansol?”

“I needed some air.”

“Okay.”

Seungkwan experimentally moves closer to Hansol on the step, and the for time in a while Hansol doesn't move away. Seungkwan smiled slightly. Hansol wasn't blocking him out anymore. Seungkwan was content with where they were just then. It was peaceful, they were close, and finally Seungkwan could breathe again. Well, that was until Hansol put his head on his shoulder.  Seungkwan’s heart began to race and he forgot how to breathe. This was the first time since they were little that Hansol initiated affection and Seungkwan was scared that if he moved even a little bit, the moment would be over. Should he put his arm around him? No that might be too far. Should he just be sitting here like this, doing nothing?  _ Will he move away if i just sit still li-- _

“You've got your shoes on wrong.” Hansol says without looking away from the clouds and interrupting Seungkwan’s thoughts.

“Shut up Hansol.” Seungkwan replies, embarrassed again. 

“You're a dork, Boo” Hansol teases, nudging him

“You're a nerd, Hansol...o.” Seungkwan says unsure as he nudges him back. Hansol  snaps his head around and looks Seungkwan directly in his eyes.

“Did you just call me Han solo?!?” he asks in disbelief

“Shut up!” Seungkwan says and pushes Hansol lightly, blushing. Hansol is guffawing and Seungkwan is just staring because this is the hardest he's laughed in days and it's  _ beautiful _ . 

Hansol slowly catches his breath and stops laughing as hard. 

“You're hilarious Seungkwan.”

Hansol grabs Seungkwan without warning and pulls him into a hug. This hug was a little different than their usual hugs because hansol had his head in the crook of Seungkwan’s neck. Seungkwan forgets how to breathe for the second time that day. 

Seungkwan hugs him back and is happy to finally be hugging his best friend again. Seungkwan is scared Hansol will feel his heartbeat but Hansol doesn't notice because his own heart is racing. When they pull away both boys are flustered and red but they seemed to ignore it. 

“Um, can we go inside your house now? Its getting cold.” Seungkwan said, now shivering slightly.

“Oh,of course! Sorry for freezing you Boo.” Hansol said, now standing. Seungkwan follows suit and the boys walk into the house silently. The boys were in so deep in their own thoughts that they didn't notice Mrs. Chwe “reading” her book upside down.  

  
Once the boys made their way upstairs, everything seemed normal again; but it wasn't. Something changed in both of them that night and neither knew what it was. They were closer than before and neither minded. That night, Seungkwan slept over and the boys stayed up  _ way _ too late playing video games. They ended up falling asleep before they turned anything so the tv and playstation were still on. When Mrs.Chwe went upstairs to check on the sleeping boys and turn everything off, she saw Hansol with his arm around Seungkwan and their legs were tangled together. Mrs Chwe had to stop herself from audibly cooing. She decided to take a picture of the moment because  _ it was too cute.  _ She turned everything off and left the room. She knew that those boys would be in for a world of trouble if they didn't realize each other’s feelings soon. She knew they could handle it on their own though; they were smart boys. She just hopes it's sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT GUYS HANSOL SAID HIM AND SEUNGKWAN'S SHIP NAME IS KWANINONI THATS SERIOUSLY THE CUTEST THING EVER!!!! this ship is basically canon. I love you guys and thansk for reading, i created that meanie fic i was talking about and hopefully ill update it soon. i might not post next week because im going on a trip, but ill try and write a big chapter before then for you guys!


	5. Truly, Madly, Crazy, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol gets Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I REALLY MEANT TO WRITE AGES AGO I JUST WENT THROUGH SOME STUFF BUT IM BACK WITH THIS 4,000 WORD MONSTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. ITS KIND OF RUSHED AND MIGHT HAVE ERRORS BUT I HAD THE IDEA AND JUST RAN WITH IT. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT IT MEANS A WHOLE LOT AND DRIVES ME TO KEEP WRITING. WITHOU FURTHER ADO, HERE WE GO.

Hansol was 15 when he first experienced true jealousy. Sure, he's sometimes felt a little jealous when the kids had cool video games he didn't have, or if they had better sneakers than him, but he's never felt any feeling of jealousy as intense as when his best friend Seungkwan made a new friend. Well, he knew Seungkwan had a lot of friends, but for some reason this guy seemed to be  _ really _ friendly with him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was irrational to be jealous because he's got  _ years _ of friendship with Seungkwan. He wouldn't just push him to the side. He also knew that this wasn't just about friendship, and was convinced that this guy liked Seungkwan. When he saw them walking to a class together down the hall, it just made him angrier. Hansol knew the boy who Seungkwan befriended. He was an upperclassman named Jeonghan and Seungkwan had met him through the school choir. Hansol knew Jeonghan was a nice person and had heard many stories about how nice and genuine he was, but the way his stupid face laughed whenever Seungkwan told a joke made his blood boil. Hansol snapped out his fit of jealousy-fueled rage when he heard Seungkwan calling his name.

“Hey Hansollie, are you alright? You looked like you were about to kill someone.” Seungkwan asked, concern written across his face. Hansol dropped his frown for a smile only Seungkwan could muster out of him. 

“Yeah Boo I'm fine.” Seungkwan didn't seem too convinced, but he was satisfied that he got a smile. 

“Well if you're okay, want to walk me to class? We have this period close together right?.” Seungkwan offered, beaming. Hansol’s class was on the other side of the school, but he wasn't about to admit that when Seungkwan asked so nicely. 

“Yeah sure, let's go.”

 

Seungkwan waved bye to Jeonghan and the two started walking toward Seungkwan’s class. They were walking slow and Hansol knew he was going to be late getting to his class, but he didn't mind. Seungkwan started telling Hansol a story about something that happened last period in his choir class. They were wild in that class. Hansol is glad he was more into rapping than singing because he could never keep up with all the drama that goes down in those classes. Hansol looked over at Seungkwan and couldn't help but stare a little. He really adored Seungkwan and would probably die if anything happened to him. 

“-and let me tell you, that bitch suzy was having NONE of Soonyoung’s shit. She was ready to jump out of her seat and pu-” Seungkwan stopped abruptly after looking up at Hansol.  _ Shit, he caught me staring! _

“What are you staring at me like that for! Was I talking too fast?” Seungkwan asked, clearly embarrassed.

“What? No! I was just… uh... y-youve got really pretty eyes and I…uh..” Hansol fumbled, embarrassed too. Seungkwan turned bright red. Hansol was saved from a very awkward situation by the sight of Seungkwan’s biology class. 

“Oh hey this is your class! Hahaha... I gotta run now, bye!” Hansol say before  _ power walking  _ in the opposite direction because there is  **absolutely NO running** in these halls. Seungkwan turns around and walks into his classroom with his beet red face avoiding all eye contact with the other kids in the class.  _ He thinks my eyes are pretty?!  _ Seungkwan thought to himself as he sat in his usual seat next to his friend, Soonyoung. 

 

“Woah Seungkwan, who has you smiling like an idiot? Was it Hansol? Did he confess his undying love for you?” Soonyoung said dramatically and way too loudly for Seungkwan’s liking. 

“Shut up asshole, and no.” He said turning red again. “But he did say i have pretty eyes…”

Soonyoung now had his feet in the chair was leaning dangerously out of the desk. 

“He said what?!? Bro that's FLIRTING!!!” He exclaimed, shaking his desk in excitement.

“SOONYOUNG SHUT UP BEFORE EVERYONE HEARS YOU!” Seungkwan whisper-screamed at the way too happy boy in the seat next to him. Soonyoung nodded but didn't move from his awkward position.

“So, what did you say back to him?!?” Soonyoung inquired, fully invested in Seungkwan’s love life. 

“I didn't get a chance to say anything, he ran away before i had a chance.”

Soonyoung nearly had an aneurysm at this. He started violently shaking the desk. 

“OH MY GOD SEUNGKWAN THATS A SIGN HE FUCKING LIKES YOU I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T ASK HANSOL OU-” Seungkwan covered the older boy’s mouth as fast as he could. The boys heard someone clear their voice and Seungkwan realized he had the entire class staring at him and Soonyoung, along with the teacher. When did she come in? The older lady sighed deeply. 

“Mr. Kwon please sit in your desk the correct way, and please do me and poor Seungkwan a favor and stop drinking so much coffee. I could hear you all the way down the hall.”

Seungkwan removed his hand from his friend’s face while Soonyoung situated himself in his seat with a slightly red face. Seungkwan whispered and ‘I told you to shut up’ to Soonyoung. The older discreetly flipped Seungkwan off. 

 

After the class ended, Seungkwan left the classroom and was greeted by his new friend, Jeonghan. He noticed that he didn't look too happy

“Hey, what's wrong Jeonghan?” Seungkwan asked in concern. Jeonghan let out a sigh and signalled them to start walking towards the older’s locker. 

“I have reason to believe your friend Hansol doesn't like me.” Jeonghan finally spilled once they arrived at his locker. Seungkwan was shocked.

“What? Why would you think that?” Seungkwan asks in disbelief. Jeonghan scoffs. 

“Oh i don't know, maybe it's the way he glares at me like i killed his dog or something.”

Seungkwan shakes his head. No way Hansol doesn't like Jeonghan, he's so nice!

“No, he just has a resting bitch face is all. He looks at everyone like that.” Seungkwan explains.

“Yeah right. He definitely doesn't look at  _ you _ like that.” Jeonghan says with a teasing smirk. Seungkwan hits Jeonghan’s arm lightly.

“Shut up! But no seriously! Im sure its just a misunderstanding. Ill prove it to you! Have lunch with us today!” Seungkwan suggests sweetly. 

“Oh no no no i would never want to intrude on you and your Hansollie's sacred lunch.” Jeonghan says half joking, closing his locker. Seungkwan turns red for the 3rd time that day. 

“Please, i want you to get to know him!” Seungkwan replies, purposely ignoring Jeonghan’s comment. 

“Ugh fine, but you're responsible if he kills me.” Jeonghan agrees reluctantly. 

“I promise he won't kill you. Now come on he’s probably waiting for me now. ”

The two make their way to the cafeteria to meet Hansol. 

Hansol was sitting at his and Seungkwan’s typical lunch table waiting for Seungkwan. Hansol is worried because he never has to wait this long for him unless something happened. Hansol pulls out his phone to shoot the boy a text when he sees him enter the cafeteria. His face lights up at the sight of his best friend. That doesnt last long though, because once he notices Jeonghan trailing behind him, he instantly starts frowning. Jeonghan notices this and whispers to Seungkwan, already uncomfortable. 

“Are you sure this is going to be okay with him?” Seungkwan turns to Jeonghan and gives him a reassuring smile. 

“You'll be fine.”

As the boys get closer, Hansol tries to fake a smile.  _ Smile for Seungkwan, it's his friend. _

“Hansollie! You've met Jeonghan before right? I invited him to have lunch with us, if that's okay.” Seungkwan informs. 

“Why wouldn't it be? Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!” Hansol replies through gritted teeth. The boys sit down across from Hansol and Seungkwan starts sharing a story with Hansol about how Jeonghan once won a singing competition for the school in his freshman year. Hansol listened, trying to not to glare too hard at the other boy sat across from him. 

“He really is just amazing at singing.” 

“Oh, no, i'm not as good as you though Seungkwan.” Jeonghan said looking sheepish about being praised so highly.

“Yeah, probably not. Seungkwan here has the best voice in this whole school.” Hansol said, not thinking before he did. This caused Jeonghan to recede even further into his shell. Seungkwan looked at Hansol in disbelief. 

“Um, that was rude Hansol.. Why would you say something like that?” Seungkwan says.

“No.” Jeonghan says fake smiling. “No it's fine don't worry about it.” 

Seungkwan looks at Jeonghan with a look of worry and Jeonghan just nods, signalling that he's fine.

“Okay, anyway. Jeonghan here is also considering joining the dance team here. Maybe you could give him some pointers? Since you know, you're in it and all.” 

Hansol scoffs. 

“The dance team doesn't need any new recruits. Sorry.” Hansol says with a hint of malice in his voice.

“But I thought they had posters up asking for-” 

“We don't need new recruits, pretty boy.” Hansol interrupts, now glaring at Jeonghan. Jeonghan nods understanding his point now. 

“You mean you don't need  _ me _ . Right. That's fine. I know when to take a hint.” Jeonghan says completely dejected. He grabs his book bag and gets up from the table, sprinting out of the cafeteria without looking back. 

Seungkwan turns to face Hansol and if looks could kill, Hansol would have been dead about five times.

“Excuse me, what the fuck was that Hansol Vernon Chwe?” Seungkwan said in tone he only heard Seungkwan use with others. Oh no, he fucked up. What came over him?

“Um.. I..”

“Don't you dare ‘Um...I..’ me, that was incredibly rude you asshole! What the fuck did he ever do to you?! I can't believe you right now. Now i understand why he was scared to come over here.” Seungkwan lectured.

“I’m sorry.. I didn't mean too..” Hansol squeaked meekly.

“Just, don't talk to me. You can walk home by yourself.” Seungkwan sneered, now standing up and making his way to wherever Jeonghan ran off to. 

Hansol just sat in the bench now feeling extremely guilty and extremely small.  _ What's wrong with me?! You dumbass. Now Seungkwan hates you. You're so dumb.  _ Hansol put his head down on the lunch table and stayed like that until the bell rang, signaling it was time for him to go to his next class. 

 

Hansol made his way to his next class and sat down all the way in the back. He was so embarrassed that he didn't really want to be seen. So when his and Seungkwan’s mutual friend, Soonyoung walked in, Hansol felt like he was about to die. The boy noticed Hansol in the back and instantly bounded toward him.

“Hey buddy what's wrong?” Soonyoung asked as he sat down next to him.

“I messed up real bad.” Hansol brooded. Hansol was about to go into an explanation when another one of Hansol’s friends, Mingyu entered the room. Mingyu instantly sensed Hansol’s sadness and made his way over quickly. 

“I can feel your angst from across the room, what happened?” Mingyu asked, sitting on the opposite side of Hansol. Hansol explained to both boys what happened, leaving out so important details about why he acted like a dick. He couldn't get anything pass these two though, because they already knew. Soonyoung hit Hansol in the back of the head.

“That's for making Seungkwan sad.”

“Yeah i deserve that.”

Mingyu laughed because, yeah he did.

“Are you jealous?” Mingyu accuses. 

“What? No! Why would i, Hansol Vernon Chwe, be jealous of him?” 

“Oh, i don't know, because you're hopelessly in love with Boo Seungkwan?” Soonyoung teases while poking Hansol’s cheek.

“Shut up. That doesn't even matter now though, he hates me.” Hansol murmurs, sinking into his seat.

Both Soonyoung and Mingyu know that Seungkwan also likes Hansol, but they were sworn to secrecy. They also both know that Jeonghan is actually in a very committed relationship and has no interest in Seungkwan whatsoever. They would have to find another way to get these two idiots together without breaking any promises, but they also wanted to have a little fun with it. Mingyu shoots Soonyoung a look and he nods. He knows exactly what to do. 

“Hansol, buddy. You need to apologize to both of them. Maybe explain why you're acting that way to seungkwan. You could also tell Jeonghan to back off. Ya know, but nicer than you've been acting.” Soonyoung says sending Mingyu a wink. 

“Yeah, definitely. Especially that telling Jeonghan to back off part. That's very important.” Mingyu says, trying to hide the mischievous grin he's sporting. 

“But like, what if he tells Seungkwan i like him?” hansol asks skeptically. 

“Trust me dude, you'll be fine, Jeonghan’s a real nice guy.” Soonyoung tells Hansol with a comforting hand on the shoulder. Just then, the teacher walks in and begins teaching his lesson. 

 

The Dismissal bell rings and all the students left the school as quickly as possible. Hansol wanted to find Seungkwan right at that moment, but he knew that Seungkwan was probably fuming and would punch him if he even tried to talk to him. He just starts to walk home, deciding to give Seungkwan some space. Once he arrives at home, he runs into his mom. 

“Hey honey! How was…” She trailed off when she realized her son looked like a kicked puppy. 

“Sweetie? Are you alright?” she said pulling her son into a tight hug. 

“Yeah mom, i just, i just messed up ya know? I really made Seungkwan upset.” he said into his mother’s embrace. She pulled away enough to see his face. 

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked sweetly. Hansol shook his head no. right now he just wanted to be alone. He really disliked himself at the moment.

“Okay honey. I'm here whenever you are ready.” 

“Okay mom.” Mrs.Chwe kissed hansol’s forehead and he went up to his room.

Hansol laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before he decided he couldn't take not talking to Seungkwan anymore. He decided to send his friend a text. 

 

**_Me: Seungkwan, i'm sorry for what i did earlier. Please talk to me._ **

 

He waited for about five minutes before getting a response. 

 

**_BooBoo <3: I'm busy._ **

 

Ouch. Okay, lets try again. 

 

**_Me: Seungkwan please. I'm really sorry dont ignore me i'm gonna go crazy without you_ **

The read receipt showed that Seungkwan had indeed saw it and was choosing to ignore it. 

Wow. He must really have fucked up this time. Hansol felt the hot tears start falling down his face and before he knows it he’s full blown sobbing. A few minutes later he hears a light tapping on his door. The door opens without his invitation, but he's not upset. 

“Honey, you're crying. I have to know now.” Mrs. Chwe says, sitting next to Hansol on his bed. Hansol sits up. He's not sobbing anymore, but the tears are still rolling down his cheeks. After a while, he musters up the courage to tell his mom what is going on.

“Okay. this might come as a surprise to you, but i like Seungkwan.” he admits to his mother. Mrs. Chwe is now faced with the task of pretending to be shocked. 

“What?! Oh wow… this is COMPLETELY new information to me… wow oh my god. Who would've known? I sure as heck didn't hehe…”

Mrs. Chwe failed that task. 

“Ugh mom you KNEW?!?” he grumbled.

“Yeah. but c’mon i'm your mother of course i knew. I only gave birth to you.” Mrs.Chwe reassured him while rubbing his back. 

“Well, anyway. Seungkwan has this new friend who is TOTALLY too friendly with Seungkwan and i let myself get so jealous that i was super mean to his friend and i think i made his friend cry and now Seungkwan hates me and hes ignoring my texts.”

Mrs. Chwe had to take a minute to process all the information she was just given.

“Oh wow. Have you apologized to the boy?” she says slowly

“No, but i will. I'll find him before class or something.”

“Good. i feel like the only way Seungkwan will see that you really mean it is if you apologize to that boy directly.” she reassures him.

“I just hope Jeonghan will let me speak to him.” Hansol says, worried.

“You just have to try and see. Nothing beats a failure but a try.”

“Thanks mom.” he smiles and gives his mother a hug.

“No problem hon. Now, enough sulking, you want some ice cream?” She asks excitedly.

“OF COURSE IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION??” Hansol all but yells in excitement. Mrs.Chwe laughs at her son and the two head down to their kitchen where they eat an entire tub of ice cream and talk about pointless things. 

 

That night, he did get a text from Seungkwan. It simply read 

**_“Night.”_ ** It wasn't much, but it made Hansol smile. Seungkwan promised he'd never go to sleep without saying goodnight to Hansol no matter how mad he was. Usually it was a phone call, but Hansol could settle for a text. At least he knew he wasn't dead to him.   
  


 

Tomorrow rolled around too soon for Hansol. Right now he was waiting at the school entrance waiting for Jeonghan nervously. He had no clue what he was going to say, but he had to do something. This would fix itself and he had to take responsibility for his actions. Finally Jeonghan approached the school and Hansol had to pounce. He ran over to jeonghan, startling him.

“Hey Jeonghan i need to talk to you, can i talk to you in private somewhere?” Hansol asks timidly. Jeonghan raises an eyebrow. 

“Why? So you can make me feel like shit where no one else can hear?” he scoffs. Hansol knew he deserved that. 

“No, no. I'm trying to apologize.” He practically pleads. Jeonghan considers giving Hansol a hard time, but decides against it. 

“Okay fine.” Jeonghan agrees reluctantly. 

They walk to a part of the school where only a few kids are at this time of morning. 

“Okay Chwe, what is it?” Jeonghan asks, clearly still upset. 

Hansol sighs deeply.

“I'm sorry for everything i said yesterday i'm sure you're an amazing singer and probably an amazing dancer. I was only mean because, well i'm gonna be honest, i was jealous. The thing is, i really really really like Seungkwan, like very much, and i know he might be great but i just didn't like how close you two were and i didn't want him to like you and i'm sorry this is so awkward. I just kind of, i guess i'm asking you to like maybe not flirt with him please? I know i have no right but please?” Hansol says in a very big breath. 

Hansol was very serious so when Jeonghan started cackling, he was confused. 

“Wha..?”

“OH MY GOD THIS IS HILARIOUS!” Jeonghan practically screams in between breaths. Jeonghan is almost on the floor at this point and Hansol is seriously worried he's about to stop breathing.

“Jeonghan..?” Hansol asks absolutely baffled. 

Jeonghan starts to breathe normally and finally stops laughing his lungs out. 

“Dude, I have a boyfriend. I'm dating Choi Seungcheol. I'm not homewrecker, i would never ruin a love as pure as you and Seungkwan’s” Jeonghan finally says. 

_ Wow. So i was a dick for nothing. _

Hansol is relieved at first, then realizes what Jeonghan said. 

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘a love as pure as you and Seungkwan’s’? Are you implying something? Am i picking up on implications?” Hansol frantically asks.

“Jesus christ, you kids are completely clueless. This i was why i don't deal with tenth grade drama. Seungkwan likes you, you walnut. Its painfully obvious.” Jeonghan sighs, but is amused by the look of utter shock on the boys face. 

“What the hell do you mean Seungkwan likes me too?! Seungkwan likes...me?!?!” 

“Yeah dude. Listen, i accept your apology. I understand where you're coming from. I've done some shady stuff too so i sympathize. Just try and be upfront, itll get you farther. Now, as much as i enjoyed this, I have to enter the school now. So….bye.” Jeonghan says walking off, leaving Hansol to himself with some very VERY important news. 

  
  


Hansol only makes  it to his first period that day because MIngyu found him. When Mingyu got there, Hansol was just laying in the grass with a dumb smirk. Mingyu asked him what the hell he was doing but Hansol payed no attention. The love of his life like him back and he was the happiest person alive. Once Mingyu got the boy out of his trance and into the classroom, he started interrogating him.

“What's with the smile, you were just oozing sadness yesterday. Did you talk to Seungkwan?”

“Well, no, but Jeonghan told me Seungkwan likes me.”

“Well,what are you going to do about it?” he asks with a shit eating grin, happy that his friends might finally get together.

“Well, i have to apologize to him first. Do you think i can convince him to meet me at lunch?” Hansol questions.

“It's worth a try.” Mingyu says with a shrug. Hansol pulls out his phone and begins texting Seungkwan.

 

**_Me: Seungkwan, please meet me at the place during lunch._ **

 

**_BooBoo <3: why?_ **

 

**_Me: i want to apologize to you. just please come, its important._ **

 

**_BooBoo <3: whatever. _ **

 

“You're absolutely disgusting. You really have him as ‘BooBoo’ in your phone?” Mingyu teased, peeking at Hansol’s phone. 

“Shut up, he changed his name to this.” Hansol defended. 

“What was it before?” Mingyu inquired

“......big BOOty…..” Hansol answers reluctantly.

 

Mingyu got of his seat and went to sit in a chair on the other side of the classroom. 

“Thats fair.” Hansol said to himself. Class started shortly after but he didn't pay attention. He breezed through the day waiting for lunchtime. He had no clue what he was going to say, but that seems to be working for him today. 

Lunch rolled around and Hansol was outside on the bleachers of the football field. They technically aren't allowed to be out there, but no one checks so they never get caught. He had been here for a good 10 minutes and was beginning to think Seungkwan wouldn't show up. That was, until he heard the door that leads outside open. Hansol stood up and Seungkwan walked over to him. 

“What do you want Hansol?” Seungkwan asked sounding annoyed. Despite his tone, he seemed genuinely happy to see Hansol. 

“I'm sorry i said those things to Jeonghan. I apologized to him this morning.” Hansol said, looking down.

“Yeah he told me. Thanks for apologizing.” Seungkwan said with a small smile. 

“Are we cool?” Hansol asked timidly. Seungkwan rolled his eyes at Hansol. 

“Of course we are.” He pulled Hansol in for a hug. They pull away and sat down on the bleachers and just stare out onto the field. They are quiet for a while, but it's nice. 

Seungkwan grabs Hansol’s arm and it around his. Hansol’s heart rate picks up. Now that he knows Seungkwan likes him too, it makes him even more flustered. 

“Hansollie?” Seungkwan asks looking up at Hansol, smiling. Hansol almost chokes. Why does he have to look at him with that smile and that face? 

“Yeah Boo?” he says, voice cracking a little.

“I still don't understand why you were mean? Jeonghan told me to ask you myself.” 

Hansol swallows hard. Here it goes. 

“I was jealous?” Hansol says, looking away from Seungkwan.

“Of what? You know you're my best friend. No one can replace you!” Seungkwan said with the most genuine smile he's ever seen. His heart rate increased again. 

“No, not jealous like that, i just..i… um…” Hansol couldn't find the words. What if Jeonghan lied about this?

“What is it then?” Seungkwan asked, pulling his arm from Hansol’s and turning his entire body to face him. Seungkwan’s eyes were riddled with confusion and his head was tilted ever so slightly. Hansol couldn't think of the words to say in this moment while staring at the adorable boy in front of him. He didn't care if Jeonghan lied, he could only think of one thing now; how much he wanted to kiss Seungkwan. So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like, i know you guys probably hate me for ending it on a kiss., but i had to. hehe <3


	6. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol can't stop thinking about Seungkwan. Seungkwan worries too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been trying to finish this for like, two weeks but school started and i got distracted. next chapter might be a bit angsty so sorry in advance. this is cute though, i promise. i hope you guys enjoy. sorry if this feels rushed. it probably because it is. ill try and get the next chapter out by friday but dont hold me to it.

Hansol makes a lot of rash decisions. He’s bought things in the mall he thought he liked but, after a day completely ignored it. He’s said yes to dumb ideas without thinking them through (he thought jumping of his roof would be fun, but a few broken bones later he realized it was NOT). Hell, he's even stole a candy bar because he really wanted it without thinking about what his mother would think about his behavior; but kissing Seungkwan took the cake. About a half second into the kiss Hansol realized what he did, what he was DOING. He wanted to pull away and run, but Seungkwan kissed him back. Hansol started sweating and his heart was in his throat. Was he really doing this? The kiss was sloppy and honestly really bad, but it was Seungkwan. Hansol’s head was spinning as he melted into the kiss. This was definitely his best rash decision. 

 

When the boys pulled away, both were flushed. They looked away from each other, embarrassed. Neither of them spoke and were avoiding each other's eyes. 

“Uhm… what uh w-what was that for?” Seungkwan finally spoke, desperately trying to hide a beaming smile. Hansol cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“I think your really cute and i like you so i just thought about how much i uh I wanted to kiss you so... I did.” Hansol mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

“O-oh. i-i...um i...thank you..?” Seungkwan says, fumbling for words. Hansol finally looked up from his lap. Seungkwan looked absolutely flustered and it was adorable. Hansol starts giggling. Seungkwan looked up at him, getting even more flustered realizing he was the source of his laughter. 

“H-hey! Stop laughing at me!” Seungkwan playfully yelled, hitting Hansol’s arm. Hansol attempts to contain his laughter for Seungkwan’s sake, but the face hes making makes Seungkwan laugh. Now they are both laughing and the awkwardness fades away. After a while, so does the laughter. Out of the comfortable quiet, Seungkwan speaks.

I think you're pretty cute too, Hansollie.” Seungkwan said with the cheesiest smile. Hansol giggled lightly and Seungkwan’s heart fluttered at the sound. 

 

The bell rang (ruining a good moment) signaled the end of the lunch period. 

“Damn, we have to go.” Seungkwan says while picking up his bag and putting it on his back. Hansol grabbed Seungkwan’s arm, giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

“Don't leave please, we have to talk. Can't you skip class this once?” Hansol practically begs. Seungkwan looks at those pleading eyes and he almost gives in. Almost. 

“Hansollie, we can talk when i get home, okay? I have an important test next period.” Seungkwan says, removing Hansol’s hand from his arm and holding it. “You better not stay here.”

Hansol sighs. He knew he wouldn't be able to get him to skip. He’s got perfect attendance; unlike Hansol who has skipped so many times before. 

“Okay, but only because you said so. You better get your butt home fast after chorus practice.” Hansol says with a cheeky smile. Hansol gets up and puts his own bag on his back, following Seungkwan back into the school. Once they get back into the school’s hallways, Hansol gives Seungkwan a quick peck on the cheek before running in the opposite direction at dangerously high speeds (screw the rules, Hansol was invincible right now). Seungkwan blushes deeply and his heart is skipping beats. He begins walking to his class with a dumb smile permanently plastered to his face. 

 

Hansol walks into his class after being yelled at by a teacher for running in the halls. He sits in his usual seat which isn't in the back this time. Soonyoung and Mingyu walk in and notice that Hansol is exponentially happier. They hi-five each other in triumph and make their way to their no longer depressed friend. 

“So, i'm assuming things went well with Seungkwan?” Soonyoung asks as he pulls up a chair and sits in it backwards. Mingyu does the same, eagerly awaiting the details. 

“Well, I would say so. I kissed him.” Hansol divulges, equally as eager to share the details. These words cause Soonyoung to get so excited that he falls out of the chair trying to stand on it. 

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Soonyoung screams from the floor. Mingyu seems to ignore the fact that Soonyoung was currently on the floor and joins in on the excitement. This went way better than either of the two could have hoped.

“Awesome dude! So are you two a thing? You're basically dating him anyway.” Mingyu observes. 

“No, not exactly. We needed to talk and before we could the bell rang.” Hansol says, excitement never faltering. Soonyoung is up off the floor but he’s still screaming.

“UH THERE'S A THING CALLED SKIPPING CLASS YOU COULD'VE JUST SKIPPED CLASS I DON'T SEE WHAT THE PROBLEM I-” 

Soonyoung’s rant was interrupted by the noise of the classroom door being slammed shut.

“What is this about skipping my class Mr. Soonyoung?” the teacher asks as he walks to his desk. Boy does Soonyoung have bad timing.

“Uh nothing sir. I was talking about how my uh, my...brother! Yeah my brother… should've just skipped his college classes because he's sick you see. He's got this thing for perfect attendance but he should really just take care of himself.” Soonyoung says, lying through his teeth. 

“Oh okay.” the teacher says, buying his bullshit a hundred percent. “Just get back to your desk. You too Mingyu. And Soonyoung dear, please stop screaming.” 

Soonyoung nods and the two find desks to their chairs and class begins. Hansol is still baffled that the teacher bought his bullshit, but it was Soonyoung. He might have been a little too excitable, but all the teachers secretly loved him.

 

Hansol isn't paying attention to the lesson as usual. He keeps thinking about how Seungkwan’s lips are the softest thing he’s ever felt and how Seungkwan’s eyes are the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen, especially when they sparkle while he's talking about something he enjoys. God, Hansol was whipped and now he was flustered in the middle of class. He looked around him to see if anybody noticed his beet red face. Of course Mingyu did and was now taunting him from across the room, knowing exactly what the cause of his blush was. Hansol barely cared, he was happy. Incredibly happy. 

  
  


Seungkwan left the school at 5pm. Chorus practice was right after school and lasted 2 hours. They were preparing for a concert, and despite their outstanding reputation, they were definitely a difficult bunch of kids. They were professional when it came to an actual performance, but behind the scenes, they were petty, messy, and always starting shit. Something about the music wing just bought that out of them. You'd think more of them would be in the school plays with all this love for drama. Jeonghan himself was a  _ messy bitch who lived for drama _ . He could smell drama from a mile away and knew all the tea. Seungkwan was always filled in on the latest gossip. 

 

Right now, the latest gossip was about a couple at school who broke up and were in the biggest fight. Seungkwan was sad to hear that because they were the cutest couple. Friends to Lovers; the dream. On Seungkwan’s walk home, he started to think about that couple. What if that happens to him and Hansol? What if a relationship complicated their friendship to the point that, if they broke up they would hate each other? Wouldn't breaking up complicate everything anyway? Even if they stayed friends, it wouldn't be the same. Seungkwan started to regret everything. What if this ruined his relationship with his best friend? Seungkwan was now walking way slower, hoping to prolong the inevitable “talk” with Hansol. 

“What do i do?” he asked no one as he kicked his heels along the pavement. Seungkwan was dreading this now. Good thing he was still 20 minutes away from his house. 

 

Hansol on the other hand, was not dreading anything. He was excited. Very excited. He nearly broke his mother when he came into the house, pulling her into an extremely tight hug. He pulled away, still very excited. His mother was happy to see him smiling for a change, but was sincerely confused. 

“Honey… did something happen?” asked Mrs. Chwe to her son who was literally running around the living room.

“OH MY GOD MOM I KISSED SEUNGKWAN! LIKE A REAL KISS! OH MY GOD MOM!!!” Hansol exclaimed, almost running into the television. Mrs.Chwe was indeed surprised because she could've sworn Seungkwan was on the verge of breaking her son’s neck yesterday. Boys really do make up very quickly.

“Hansol please sit down somewhere before you break something!” She yells when Hansol nearly runs into the glass coffee table. Hansol plops himself down on the couch, still giddy, kicking his legs everywhere and giggling into a throw pillow. Mrs.Chwe sits down next to him with a smile on her face. The last time she saw Hansol this happy was when she told him that they were going to disneyland for his birthday. 

“So, is Seungkwan your boyfriend now or something? Because as much as I love that kid, ill have to have a talk with him if this is official.” Mrs.Chwe says, bringing Hansol out of his happy bubble.

“Um, well, no. Not yet exactly. We haven't had the chance to talk about anything yet. But i'm sure we will when he gets home.” Hansol says, slightly less excited. 

Hansol talked to his mom for a little bit longer sharing every detail (even the almost skipping part), then went up to his room. He was anxiously awaiting the chance to talk to Seungkwan and in the meantime thought about him a lot. He sat on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, doing his thinking. He thought about how whenever Seungkwan laughed, he threw his whole body into it. He thought about how Seungkwan loved teasing him whenever he did anything dumb. He thought about how whenever Seungkwan sang his voice sounded like velvet. He imagined what it would be like to kiss Seungkwan’s forehead everyday. He sat and daydreamed for a while about what it would be like to be in a romantic relationship with Boo Seungkwan. Hours past and Hansol was becoming more and more eager. At this point, he wasn't scared of his feelings. He couldn't be when he felt this high. He checked his phone and saw that it was waaay past 6pm. Seungkwan should be home by now. He shot Seungkwan a text, but the boy didn't respond.

 

Seungkwan didn't respond because he was on the phone currently with Jeonghan, freaking the fuck out. 

“Okay but Jeonghan you don’t understand, what if i'm way too clingy and he breaks up with me because i'm unbearable? Or if we get in a fight and break up and he hates me? I don't think i could handle that. What do i do?” Seungkwan practically screams through the phone.

 

“Boo Seungkwan i swear on everything that is good and pure in this world if you do NOT start living a little i will personally come to your house and steal every damn lightbulb from their sockets. So what if things go wrong? i truly believe that if you two are meant to be romantically or platonically, things will work out. And if they don't you know what will happen? Nothing. You won't die. The world won't explode. You'll be okay. It might be hard at first, but you will be okay. You would have tried it and it would've been good while it lasted. He likes you Seungkwan. He enjoys your company. You two will be fine. If you aren't, i promise you can punch me in the stomach. Okay?” Jeonghan ends his long rant. Seungkwan giggles a little. Of course Jeonghan knows what to say. He himself is in a successful relationship with one of the most popular boys in the school. Jeonghan was right. He could do this.

“Thanks Jeonghan.” Seungkwan replied.

“You're always welcome. Now go to your boy before he has a conniption.” Jeonghan says dead serious before hanging up, not giving Seungkwan a chance to protest.

Seungkwan sits up straight and pulls up Hansol’s number. He hesitates for a second, but eventually clicks on the call button. 

“H-hey Hansol. I'm coming over.” 

  
  


The two boys sit in Hansol’s room on his bed, staring at each other for a little while. It’s silent and awkward, but Seungkwan had prepared exactly what he was going to say. That was until he got distracted by Hansol licking his lips. 

“You've got a nice mouth.” Seungkwan blurted.

That was certainly not what he was going to say. Hansol chokes on his own saliva in surprise and Seungkwan is now more panicky than ever. 

“No i didn't mean that. Well, i d-did but i didn't mean to say that outloud.”

Seungkwan hid his face in his hands. He can't believe he's already said something dumb. Hansol is blushing madly. Through the cracks of his fingers he said, “I uh, I m-meant to say, let's take it slow? I l-like you, you like me, but let's j-just take it slow. I don't wanna rush into things and then we end up hating everything. Is that- is that okay with you?” Seungkwan said slower and more carefully, making sure to not say anything dumb this time. 

Hansol looked at the embarrassed boy infront of him and he could have cried at that moment. Seungkwan was so cute it was killing him. Hansol reached up and pulled Seungkwan’s hands from his face. 

“Of course that's okay with me. All I want is you boo.” Hansol says with an absolutely red face. Seungkwan’s entire body is ready to melt. Hansol is still holding Seungkwan’s hands and Seungkwan is sure Hansol can feel them shaking. Seungkwan looks away from Hansol’s face to look at their hands. This wasn't the first time they held hands, but it was the first time it meant this much. 

“Hey boo?” Hansol says, causing Seungkwan to look back up at him.

“Yes Hansol?” Seungkwan asks, heart still pounding in his ears. 

“Is it okay if i kiss you?” Hansol asks with a straight face. Seungkwan’s heart starts pounding harder and faster than it ever has. He can't speak, all he can do is nod.  

Hansol reaches his hand up to Seungkwan’s face and cups his cheek. The feeling of hansol’s fingertips send mini bolts of electricity through Seungkwan’s skin. Hansol’s fingers were on fire and the contact. Hansol slowly rubbed his thumb along Seungkwan’s cheek while he admired how beautiful Seungkwan was. There eyes lingered on each other before Hansol slowly closed his eyes and began to lean in. Seungkwan followed suit and began to learn forward as well. It felt like they stayed in that position forever. When their mouths finally connected, it was like a fire ignited against each other’s lips. It was soft, sweet, and way better that the first. Their lips moved together slowly as their hearts began beating fast. Seungkwan brought his own arms up to rest on hansol’s shoulders, bringing the two closer. The two melted together in each other’s arms. 

The magical kiss did not last long due to Hansol’s mother opening up the door and yelling at her son, reminding him of the no-closed-doors rule she just created a few hours ago with him downstairs. The two broke apart with red faces and swollen lips. They avoided Mrs. Chwe gaze as she looked between the boys, realizing exactly what she interrupted.

“I'm sorry did i interrupt… something?’ she asks with the biggest shit eating grin on her face. 

“Oh my god mom no just leave!!” Hansol says, embarrassed. He gets up to gently push his mother out of his room. 

“Oh okay honey just remember i'll be right downstairs if you want to tell me about this kiss too.” Mrs.Chwe teased

“OH MY GOD MOM!” Hansol screams red faced as he gives a final good push and closed the door, ignoring his mother’s previous request. Mrs. Chwe’s laughs can be heard from the other side of the door and it just makes Hansol even more flustered. Hansol leans against his door and looks at Seungkwan who has he legs pulled up to his chest on his bed. Seungkwan is looking up at him with a look that makes Hansol want to tell him he's pretty, so he does.

“You're really pretty, boo” 

Seungkwan blushes and buries his head into his knees.

“Shut up!” Seungkwan mumbles

“Nooo as your, um, person it's my job.” Hansol says, realizing he hasn't asked Seungkwan if they are official yet. 

“My ‘person’?” Seungkwan asks, clearly amused.

“Well, i didn't know if it's okay for me to call you my boyfriend since you want to go slow, ya know.” Hansol mumbles. Seungkwan giggles. Something about the way the word “boyfriend” rolls off Hansol’s tongue gives Seungkwan butterflies.

“Yeah, i guess boyfriend is okay.” Seungkwan beams. 

The two look at each other with dumb smiles for awhile, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE READ! your comments inspire me to continue so pleaseee leave comments. you guys are great! hopefully next chapter is better.


End file.
